


Metropolis

by Chaos_Theory101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Finally they are and you're seeing my struggle, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara has loved Lena for years, Lena doesn’t love Kara, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Metropolis (DCU), Original story turned into fanfic, The tags aren't working correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Theory101/pseuds/Chaos_Theory101
Summary: Kara Danvers living a lonely life after choosing not to leave with the girl she loves. Runs into Lena years later and she finally realizes what she was always blind too.OrAn original story based off a part of my life made into a Supercorp one-shot
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 30





	Metropolis

Kara Danvers stared down at her wrist, frowning and pressing her finger down and running it down against the inked skin there. Tracing the small L and inhaling sharply as memories flow back into her mind. She forces a small smile, before putting her hand down and looking up. Her smile doesn’t meet her eyes as she looks in the mirror, reflecting herself and the bottles of alcohol on the shelf. 

The bartender stood next to the mirror, pouring a round of shots and humming some song from 2007. He has long brown hair, some stubble on his chin and a look of amusement on his face as he glances at the Bachelorette party downing martinis and laughing. 

Kara looks away from the bartender and glances down at her wrist, staring at the small letter and back up to the glass of whiskey. She’s on her third one, not knowing why she was even at this bar tonight when she could be writing a new chapter for her novel or watching a TV show. Hell, she could be sleeping or eating ice cream to forget everything for the night. But something brought her to this bar, and she had no idea why. 

She grabbed the glass and took a drink, feeling the tang of whiskey burn her throat as she swallowed and made a slight face. She puts the glass down as the girls in the corner let out a loud laugh, and a bang echoes throughout the bar. Kara tries to ignore it, running a hand through her brown hair and glances back up into the mirror to spot a redhead helping a girl up. 

The bartender glances at before taking the rounds of shots and walking away from the counter, leaving Kara alone and trying to drown out the noise. 

Lately the memories of middle school and high school had been getting to her, more than usual and she isn’t sure why. Maybe because she had found an old journal of hers, when things were happy and Kara’s smiles reached her eyes. Unless it was because the L tattoo which was a constant reminder of her. But Kara didn’t dare get the ink removed or covered up, it was supposed to be a reminder of how things never go the way you want.

The bartender came back with a smile, throwing a white rag with dark stains over his shoulder and leaning against the counter filled with alcohol. 

“Want another?” He asks, a tone of irritation on his voice. 

“I’m good.” Kara shrugs, noticing how flat her voice had sounded but she decides not to say anything else.

“Okay.” He nods, throwing the rag behind him and walking off stiffly. 

Picking up the glass, the blonde haired girl takes another drink and bites her lip at the taste. She sets the glass down and sighs, fishing out her wallet and opening it. She pulls out a fifty-dollar bill and throws it on the counter, before putting her wallet back and glancing back in the mirror. 

The bartender comes back, glancing at the counter to spot the fifty and picks it up. 

“You done for tonight?” He asks smoothly, glancing at the party of girls before moving his dark eyes back to Kara. She just nods, taking one last sip of her whiskey and standing. “So…Um are you going to come around again?” He asks again, smiling a little. 

“Oh...um, I don’t…I don’t know.” Kara stammers. “I don’t get out much.”

Last time she went out anywhere she was with Alex, who she hadn’t seen in months due to the fact they had a fight. She went to the grocery store and on occasion went to Barnes and Noble to buy a few more books to add to her collection, but she really hadn’t gone anywhere like the bar or a restaurant in months. She stuck to home cooked meals and take out, watching TV or writing. 

“Why?” Kara runs a hand through her hair, eyebrows furrowing.

“Well I was wondering if I could get your number or anything.” He smiled again, this time his smile meeting dark eyes and less shy.

Kara’s blue eyes widen, lips forming an o shape as his words hit her like bricks. Cheeks heating up and turning a shade of pink, palms growing clammy. Usually she was the one to ask for a number, and she hadn’t done that since high school. 

“I..I don’t like guys…” She says softly, trying not to meet his eyes.

It wasn’t a lie, Kara wasn’t interested in guys and she hadn’t been for years. She was still helplessly in love with a girl she hadn’t seen since high school, and somehow that girl still had a hold on her. Every word she wrote in her novels were some form of feelings she had, and every chapter reflected her emotions. She had gotten closure, in some weird way. But the girl, she still had a hold on her and no matter what her feelings would never go away. 

Her love or feelings for this girl caused many problems in her relationships, and the romantic ones didn’t last long because of it. She could never fall for someone else, as if her heart only belonged to the girl who left for Metropolis. She could spend the nights in women’s beds, could drink the night away or get in a relationship with someone she had no feelings for. However, nothing worked. 

The bartender nods, smiling softly and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“No worries,” he murmurs. 

“I’m sorry.” She bites her lip, watching the bartender shake his head. Kara Danvers was never a people person, her awkwardness and anxiety getting the best of her most of the time.

“It’s okay. I’m sure I’ll find someone,” he sounds reassured so Kara nods and turns on her heels before leaving the bar, a bell ringing above her head.

Night had fallen, a crescent moon in the sky full of stars above Kara’s head as she walks down the side walk to her car. She kicks a small pebble on the way, glancing down at her wrist as she pulls out her car keys and looks up. Spotting a dark blonde haired boy and a The dark haired girl at his side, laughing and smiling as they walk down the sidewalk nearing closer to Kara. 

The blonde haired girl smiles as she unlocks her car, and looks back at the two people. Only for her heart to drop into her stomach, as her stomach twists into painful knots and a lump forming in her throat. She felt so sick, hands shaking and legs barely able to keep her up as she fumbled to open her door.

It was Lena Luthor. The girl who her heart seemed to belong too, the girl she was never able to get over. And the guy next to her was Jack Spheer, Lena’s best friend ever since Kara had known Lena. 

The two seemed to grow more beautiful with age, seemingly more mature and looking happier than the last time Kara had seem them. However, last time Kara had seem Lena she was fighting back tears and Lena was a blur as she stepped onto the bus. Lena had said she had to leave, even suggested Kara could come with her. But it didn’t seem right. 

Kara seems frozen, she can’t make her legs move as her heart pounds in her ears like church bells. She tries to look away from the two, but she just can’t. She pulls away from the car door handle, and takes a deep breath stuffing her car keys in her pocket and trying to breathe again. Her throat is dry, as she let’s out a quiet hey but the two friends don’t seem to hear her. 

“L-Lena?” Kara finally croaks out loud enough, the dark haired girl stopping in her tracks and looking away from Jack to meet Kara’s blue eyes. 

“Kara?” Lena gasps softly, blue eyes wide and standing stiff as a board. 

Kara felt sick to her stomach, like she had been on the ocean with rocky waves for hours after eating to much at a all you can eat buffet. Heart pounding so hard she was sure Lena could hear it, and her body shaking so hard she was sure everyone could see it. Hands were clammy, as she went to fiddling with her fingers in hopes to take her mind off of something. 

But in what seemed like a flash, Lena was standing in front of her with the kindest forest green eyes and perfect angel smile and strongly wrapped her arms around Kara. Like it hadn’t been years, and this was a normal thing between the two. And Lena’s vanilla perfume wrapped around Kara, and the brown-haired girl let out a soft whimper as she began to cry into the girl’s arms.

Something in Kara feels complete in that moment of time, her heart finally repairing itself after years of misery. She clings onto Lena, holding her as close as possible and taking in every second she held on like when she was going to let go this perfect moment was going to be a ghost. A fleeting moment caused by the state of Kara’s drinking and lack of sleep. The brown-haired girl didn’t want to let go, she never wanted to let go she wanted to stay in this moment and she prayed to whatever was in power to keep the moment going. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Lena whispers, pulling away from the hug and Kara frowns, heart dropping and hands shaking. She hoped and prayed this wasn’t a dream, this couldn’t be a dream. But finally, when she meets those forest green eyes for the second time that night, she realizes this isn’t a dream and when she looks over Jack is standing there awkwardly. He just waves and runs a hand through his hair before walking over to give Kara a quick hug. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good.” Kara lies through her teeth, giving a small smile and cheeks heating up with the small flip her stomach does. “You?” She stuffs her hands in her pockets, trying hard not to look down and play with her hands.

“I’ve been amazing! Leaving to Metropolis was defiantly a great choice.” Lena smiles which reach her forest green eyes and some of her The dark haired girl hair tumbles over her shoulders. “I’m just here to visit my parents and decided to bring Jack with me.” 

“Cool, cool” Kara laughs awkwardly, looking between Lena and Jack. There’s a long pause the sound of cars and crickets echoing in the night air and the brown-haired girl looks back at her car with a sigh. “Well, I think I should head home.” 

Kara waves and smiles awkwardly her heart begging her to stay and brain screaming to leave. Deep down the brown-haired girl knew this was bad news, something wasn’t right and she should just leave whatever happened in the past and finally let go but she can’t. Her heart is pulling her towards Lena, pumping hard against her chest and practically kicking and screaming to talk to the dark haired girl for a few more minutes. Kara takes her right and opens her car door, glancing down at her wrist and spotting that L she stared at every night before she went to bed. She needed Lena, she needed her and she was right here. 

“Unless you guys want to come over?” Kara bites her bottom lip looking between the two friends and wondering what had come over her.

“I can’t tonight. But maybe another time?” Jack shrugs, running his hand through his hair again. “I’ve got to turn in an essay by midnight and its currently ten so.” He smiles, that boyish smile every girl fell for and waved goodbye to Kara and to Lena before he walked off and disappeared after rounding a corner.

“Want to come over?” Kara asks shyly, the light from her dome light illuminating a soft glow on her pink cheeks.

“Sure” Lena mumbles.

The ride to Kara’s is quiet besides the hum of some song on the radio and the cars driving by on their way home for a late shift at work or even some teens on their way to a party. Kara glances at Lena on the drive there like at one moment she’ll disappear and it was just one of those nights where Kara imagined her everywhere. It wasn’t though Kara knew that. Lena was sitting next to her, looking out the window and watching the late-night lights flash by. 

Kara pulled into the parking garage and led Lena up to her apartment. Hoping she had cleaned a few days beforehand and that Imra, her roommate wasn’t home. Imra was distractingly loud, and at this time Kara just wanted to focus on Lena and not some weird drama her roommate was going through. The brown-haired girl fished out her keys, opening the door and sighing happily when no lights were on which meant Imra was gone. 

“Well, this is it” Kara throws her keys on the kitchen counter and flips the light on to reveal the small kitchen. The counter extended into a small bar counter before stopping and making a pathway to the living room and hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom. “Do you want a drink or?” 

“No, I’m okay thanks.” Lena shakes her head looking around the kitchen and following Kara into the living room and both girls sitting on the loveseat. The dark haired girl sighs softly making Kara’s heart drop with fear of Lena leaving. “So, what are we going to do? Are we just going to sit here like children or are you going to take me to the bedroom?”

Kara’s heart spikes racing and hearing it echo in her ears. She can feel her cheeks heat up, her hands growing clammy and lungs contracting.

“What?” asks, looking into Kara’s eyes with disbelief.

“Are we going to fuck or not?” Lena raised her eyebrow, rolling her eyes.

“I…I didn’t invite you here for that. I just wanted to hang out.” Kara frowns, heart racing and she can feel something bad is about to happen. She knew she should have listened to her brain. 

“Hanging out never made you stay did it?” Lena hisses standing and clenching her jaw. “I tried my best to make you happy, Kara. But you always left, always and when I finally gave you a chance you didn’t take it. You fucking didn’t take it.” The dark haired girl ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head and muttering something under her breath.

“You think I wanted to leave? I was hurting! I needed space.” Kara stands quickly, starting to feel the effects of the whiskey and rubbing her temples. 

“Oh, fucking get over it. I will never love you the way you want me to love you” Lena growls, glaring at Kara and pulling out her phone and typing away at the screen.

“So, you were going to sleep with me just because you knew I would let you get into my pants? I thought you were different.” Kara whispers, feeling tears well and sting her blue eyes before she looks away and wipes them. “Guess Imra was right about you. You really are a toxic bitch” Kara growls, holding her torso with her arms wrapped around her. 

“Fuck you” Lena balls her hands into fists.

“Get out” Kara mutters, pointing towards the door and hearing Lena whisper a gladly before she stomps to the door and leaves, slamming it shut. 

That night Kara starts to write her first number one best seller and it was all about a girl who left for Metropolis.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I know this isn't exactly a happy story but I hope you guys loved it anyway. And yes some of this story is based off some of my life but I'm over it and in a way this is closure. I'm going to try and write smut very soon and I kinda need your guy's opinion on g!p? I like it but I know not everyone does so. Sorry if some of the story doesn't make since, I was in a rush to change the names and hair colors.
> 
> I hope you guys have a wonderful day or night!
> 
> -J.D. 
> 
> (The fucking tags aren't working)


End file.
